This invention relates to absorbent pads and methods and apparatus for the manufacture thereof. More particularly, it relates to feminine hygienic interlabia pads and methods and apparatus for manufacture thereof.
Feminine hygienic pads consisting of various layers of absorbent materials are used primarily to absorb uncontrolled discharges during menstruation. These pads have taken the form of thick elongated feminine napkins which are primarily used during the early stages of the menstrual cycle and narrow absorbent tubes, known as tampons, which are inserted into the vagina and which are used primarily during the latter stages of the menstrual cycle.
A third type of feminine hygienic pad known as the interlabia pad has been developed by Athena Medical Corporation, assignee of the subject invention. Various forms of interlabia pads as well as method of producing the same are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,873, 4,095,542 and 4,142,476, all assigned or licensed to Athena Medical. The Athena Medical interlabia pads are designed to be placed longitudinally between the vaginal lips or labia and are particularly useful during light discharges of menstrual fluids, mid-cycle spotting or discharges, slight loss of urine caused by physical stress, or leakages following intercourse.
Athena Medical Corporation has also developed an improved method and apparatus for manufacturing feminine hygienic interlabia pads which is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,150, which patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, in the preferred embodiment as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,150, it is taught that the outer covering be made of a heat-sealable material such as polypropylene. In addition, an ultrasonic welder is used to heat seal the edges of the outer covering. The resulting product having a polypropylene outer covering is not 100% biodegradable. As used herein, biodegradable means capable of being decomposed by natural biological processes.